


your choice.

by despairingdignities



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairingdignities/pseuds/despairingdignities
Summary: what if Missy had made the opposite choice on floor 507 and had chosen to go with the Master?two villains, technically one in the same, taking a journey to burn the stars.





	your choice.

Hearing that he had survived took much of the guilt away, so that it no longer bore heavy on her chest and she could breathe again; although, it was no thanks to her, or to her past self (who would have killed the Doctor had Missy given him even a split-second window of opportunity) but he was _alive_ at least.

Her simultaneous closest friend, greatest enemy, and almost-lover, would continue to roam the universe and repair whatever her younger self, and her by association, did to tear it apart. Hopefully, he wouldn’t be awfully upset at his ‘loss’, if losing her could be counted as that, and he’d find another human ‘pet’ to travel with, to make him happy, to see the stars with.

There was nothing to stop Missy seeing the stars now, even if it wasn’t at the side of the man she initially intended. Maybe she’d get to see them for just an instant – one, beautiful, instant – before he burned them. And maybe, once again, she’d find beauty in the fierceness of fire and the shapes dancing smoke curled into above the destruction, but she didn’t count on that. Once she’d seen the universe for what it is, which inevitably she would, it would probably be hard to go back to ‘the old ways.’

“Missy?”

He’d shaken her so vigorously that her little reverie, her bubble of thought had been shattered. For a few moments, she blinked ice blue eyes at him accusingly, before turning away to glance around the TARDIS. It was less warm, and much less welcoming, than the Doctor’s TARDIS, perhaps because she knew the both of them in this room weren’t all that partial to the idea of ‘companions’. After all, the number of times she’d considered murdering the Oswald girl – who _she_ had set up with the Doctor – was innumerable. It was only because they were essentially one and the same with a different face that the same resentment didn’t exactly count.

“Yes?” She tried not to sound impatient, really, she did, but her voice came out sharper from her throat than it had been in her head. “Sorry. I’m still a little on edge.”

“You really need to stop that,” he muttered, releasing his hold on her. “Thinking of _him_.”

Certainly, there was a hint of jealousy simmering just below the surface of his words – she could see it in the way his face muscles twitched, his eyes refusing to look her dead in the air. And besides, the sheer feeling of jealousy radiated off him in waves she couldn’t have ignored had she tried to do so. Narcissism was still very much alive in Missy, alive in the same sense of self-obsession it was with him, but there was a moment’s doubt for her that was absent for him. Because his heart belonged to one Doctor alone, a Doctor that was gone – but she didn’t care what the Doctor looked like, not at all.

“I can’t,” she replied after a while’s silence, forcing the blonde man to look her dead in the eyes, see the severity of the truth she was letting slip. “I can’t, because I love him. And I love you, too, and that’s hard. Because I feel like one heart for each of you just isn’t enough.”

He’d known it, the answer that was coming. They both loved the Doctor, she knew that. But instead of saying that aloud, he plastered on his usual cocky grin. “Hey,” he whispered, leaning in so that his lips grazed her ear as he spoke, “If you think about it…both of those hearts are technically mine, anyway.”

Blue eyes flicked to the side to catch him, her customary smirk sliding onto her face, and his remark seemed to have settled her anxious mind. If only for a moment. “You’re right,” she replied under her breath, sitting back.

“I always am.”

His response had been so glaringly obvious that Missy couldn’t help but laugh aloud. Not harsh, nor bone-chilling, as it had been known to be by some who met their demise shortly after hearing it. No, it was warm, and almost musical, like fingers dancing over the piano keys she loved so much.

“I’d list all the times we’ve been wrong, love, but that would be a massive waste of time when we have some stars to set alight and a universe to rip holes in. Time waits for no man.”

“Or woman.”

“Or woman, I suppose, although I would love it if Time itself stopped to stare.” Missy winked at him. “As you so often do, as everyone does. It’s the curse of being so beautiful; there’s always at least one pair of eyes on you.”

She smiled at him, leaned into him, her lips hovering over his. Yes, it was wrong, she had told him it was wrong. But the two of them weren’t meant to be good people. She’d accepted that on Floor 507 that night as she stepped into the elevator with him.

“If you never leave, you’ll never have to forget, will you?”

He shook his head – she kissed him. And he never wanted to forget, nor did he have any intention of ever leaving. His eyes stared at her for a moment after she pulled back, at her silhouette in the half-light, at the blood-red colour she’d painted her lips with.

Missy was brisk, business-woman like, but still grinning. She spoke with a voice too sing-song for someone who was talking about the demise of worlds, but it was the best song he’d ever heard.

“So where are we burning first?”

“Your choice.” He liked to watch her work. The way pointed rouge nails paused on the handles of the TARDIS, poised to choose.

A realisation had dawned on the Master, and she turned to him, poked him – he’d gone bizarrely quiet, for a man who could never, ever shut up.

“Dearest?”

He swallowed. “What if I forget? I don’t get to keep my memories of this because you’re here, remember?”

She pulled the lever, and they were on their merry way to burn the stars, wearing the perfect conspirator’s grin.

“If you never leave, you’ll never have to forget, will you?”


End file.
